Carnival of Rust
by Red-Sydney
Summary: Die Pärchen tanzen ihren Reigen, immer wieder an ihm vorbei, aufdringlich perfekt in ihrer Synchronisation. Draco würde einem von ihnen am liebsten ein Bein stellen, sehen, wie sie fallen und alle anderen mit zu Boden reißen...


**Carnival of Rust**

Die Pärchen tanzen ihren Reigen, immer wieder an ihm vorbei, aufdringlich perfekt in ihrer Synchronisation. Draco würde einem von ihnen am liebsten ein Bein stellen, sehen, wie sie fallen und alle anderen mit zu Boden reißen.  
>Er wünscht, er wäre nicht hier, sondern weit entfernt von diesem Irrsinn. Doch er muss ausharren, seinen Eltern zuliebe, die diesen unsinnigen Maskenball veranstalten, um positive Schlagzeilen zu machen.<br>Eine Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung für die Opfer des Krieges nennen sie es in der Öffentlichkeit, eine Buße für ihre Fehltritte gegenüber ihrem Sohn.  
>Es ist beides Heuchelei, denn sie werden ihr Vermögen niemals freiwillig für Bedürftige hergeben.<p>

Der Krieg hat Lucius und Narzissa gezeichnet, sie dazu gezwungen, sich zwischen ihrem Herrn und ihrem Sohn zu entscheiden. Aber nur weil sie Draco gewählt haben, bedeutet dies nicht, dass sie ihre alten Wertvorstellungen einfach aufgeben. Er wird eine reiche Reinblüterin heiraten. Das ist so gut wie beschlossen. Das Einzige, was er bestimmen kann, ist die Frau, die diesen Kriterien seiner Meinung nach am besten entspricht.  
>Wenn sie nur nicht alle so perfekt in diese Welt der Masken passen würden! Er tut es nicht, nicht mehr nach diesen Nächten der Flucht vor einem arrangierten Leben. Nach diesen Momenten der Schwäche.<p>

Eigentlich hat seine Welt bereits Risse bekommen, als Er leibhaftig vor ihm stand und ihm den Auftrag gab, die Fehler seines Vaters wieder gutzumachen. Er musste es tun, um sich und seine Familie vor Seinem Zorn zu retten. Er hat seine ganze Kraft aufgebraucht, um vor seinen Mitschülern die Maske des stolzen Todessers aufrechtzuerhalten. Schon damals hatte ihn die Vorstellung, Ihm bis an sein Lebensende dienen zu müssen, mit Grauen erfüllt. Die Angst, zu versagen und bestraft zu werden, hätte ihn bis zu seinem Tod begleitet. Eine Angst, die er trotz der hohen Erwartungen seines Vaters vorher nicht gekannt hatte.

Nun auf gewissen Traditionen zu bestehen, erscheint ihm wie eine Farce. Der Dunkle Lord ist tot und mit Ihm sind auch Seine Ideale gestorben. Oder?  
>Manchmal fragt er sich ernsthaft, ob sie daran schuld ist, dass er diese Gedanken hat. Vor ihrer ersten, ungewöhnlichen Begegnung befürchtete er, sie könne ihn anstecken. Jedes Mal, wenn er im Unterricht zu ihr hinübersah und ein Teil von ihm sich danach sehnte, sie auszuziehen, erfüllte ihn diese Furcht. Es war nicht so sehr ihr Blut, das ihn ekelte. Ihre Muggelerziehung schreckte ihn ab.<br>Was bringen Eltern, die von Magie nichts wissen, ihren Kindern bei?

Lucius lehrte ihn, dass Muggel Zauberer hassen und ihnen ihre Kräfte und ihre Macht neiden. Dass sie sich deshalb vor den Nicht-Magischen verstecken müssen, weil diese sie sonst verfolgen und töten, aus Angst davor, von Mächtigeren beherrscht zu werden.  
>Die Hexenverfolgungen des Mittelalters und der Neuzeit gaben ihm immer Recht. Obwohl sich Draco manchmal fragte, warum mächtige Zauberer sich nicht aus den Kerkern der Inquisition befreien konnten.<br>Doch der Grundgedanke leuchtete ihm ein. Und auch das Motiv, weshalb Muggelstämmige für seine Familie verpönt waren. Schlammblüter würden sich viel zu leicht auf die Seite ihrer Eltern stellen. Ein zu großes Risiko.

_Do You Breath The Name Of Your Saviour,  
>In Your Hour Of Need?<br>And Taste The Blame, If The Flavour  
>Should Remind You Of Greed<br>Of Implication, Insinuation And Ill Will,  
>Till You Cannot Lie Still<br>In All This Turmoil Before It Cave And Foil,  
>Come Closing In For A Kill<em>

Und jetzt kann er an nichts mehr anderes denken, als daran, ihr die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen, ihre Haut auf jede erdenkliche Art zu liebkosen und sie in neue Höhen der Lust zu befördern. Er ist verrückt nach ihrem Haar, ihren Lippen, ihren Brüsten, dem flachen Bauch und der Hitze zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Er will nur noch sie, seit er sie das erste Mal gekostet hat.  
>Es ist verrückt, er ist völlig verrückt, doch dieser Hunger ist überwältigend. Niemals hätte er das für möglich gehalten. Dass Grangers Nähe, ihr Körper, ihr verführerischer Geruch ihn einmal so wahnsinnig machen würden.<p>

Angefangen hat es mit einem Streit. Wie typisch für sie. Sie streiten immer noch, sobald sie sich treffen, auch wenn es dazu dient, sich gegenseitig anzuheizen. Und eine gewisse Fassade aufrechtzuerhalten, fast wie bei einem Rollenspiel. Diese Masken gefallen ihm wesentlich besser als jene, die er nun vor sich sieht.  
>All diese Menschen vor ihm geben vor zu bereuen. Sie wollen Muggel und deren direkte Nachkommen respektieren und anstandslos dulden.<br>Aber keiner von ihnen scheint zu wissen, was Respekt und Akzeptanz ist.  
>Er muss zugeben, dass er selbst noch Probleme hat, alte Muster abzulegen. Doch er gesteht es sich ein.<p>

Das hat er auch Granger spüren lassen. Bei ihrem ersten Treffen nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts ist sie als Aurorin zu ihm gekommen, da er einen verbotenen Gegenstand erworben hatte. Sie beschuldigte ihn, den verfluchten Handschuh gegen Muggel einsetzen zu wollen. Dabei war es für ihn nur ein interessantes Sammlerstück. Aber in ihren Augen bestand die Möglichkeit, dass er etwas im Schilde führte.  
>Der Streit artete aus und sie wurden beide persönlich. Sie beschimpfte ihn in ihrem Zorn mit überraschend direkten Worten. Vorher hatte sie für ihn nie so sexy ausgesehen wie in diesem Moment. Und er schämte sich dafür.<p>

Aufgrund dessen wurde er abfällig sexistisch und sie verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige. Das war der Anfang von Ende. Sie hatte ihn zuvor schon einmal geschlagen, doch in diesem Augenblick verspürte er keinen Zorn. Aber er wollte die Kontrolle über die Situation zurückgewinnen und gleichzeitig unbedingt wissen, wie ihre Lippen schmeckten.  
>Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass sie sich empört losreißen und ihn verfluchen würde. Doch sie tat es nicht.<br>Nach einer kurzen Phase der Überraschung gewährte sie seiner Zunge sogar Einlass in ihren Mund. Von da an konnte er nicht mehr zurück. Er wollte sie ganz und er hat sie bekommen.

Danach wurde alles anders und absolut unerträglich. Die fanatischsten Anhänger Voldemorts waren zwar tot oder in Askaban eingesperrt, doch die stillschweigenden Mitläufer leben immer noch unter ihnen. Sie unterstützten Ihn damals mit ihrem Geld, sicherten Ihm bereitwillig ihre Treue zu, als die Todesser sie aufsuchten. Viele taten es aus Angst, aber erschreckend genug handelten aus echter Überzeugung. Und diese sind weiterhin frei.  
>Er selbst ist mit dem Dunklen Lord fertig und wünscht sich einen solchen Mann auch nicht zurück. Zuerst schämte er sich dafür, bis er erkannte, dass es seinen Eltern ebenso geht.<br>Trotzdem halten sie an ihren Traditionen fest.

_Come Feed The Rain  
>'Cause I'm Thirsty For Your Love,<br>Dancing Underneath The Skies Of Lust  
>Yeah, Feed The Rain<br>'Cause Without Your Love My Life  
>Ain't Nothing But This Carnival Of Rust<br>_

Früher hätte er dasselbe getan. Weil er es nicht anders kannte. So war es immer, so wird es immer sein. Etwas anderes zuzulassen bedeutet, die Welt, wie sie ist, zu akzeptieren. Und damit auch die steigende Bedeutungslosigkeit reinen Blutes. Und besonders sein Vater kann nicht billigen, dass er nicht besser ist als ein reicher Adeliger der Muggel, der zurückgezogen in seinem Herrenhaus lebt und ab und zu eine Dachsjagd veranstaltet. Oder versucht, sein Gesicht durch Skandale in die Klatschpresse zu bringen.  
>Draco möchte dies alles am liebsten abstreifen, um nie wieder an seine Beteiligung an Dumbledores Tod erinnert zu werden.<p>

Lucius hat diese Zeit schon einmal durchgemacht, nachdem Er das erste Mal verschwand. Ihm bereitet es nicht diese unerträgliche Mühe, die Maske weiterhin zu tragen. Doch sein Sohn sieht den Rost, den die Verkleidung bereits angesetzt hat. Wie hässlich sie schon geworden ist mit jedem Mal, das Er und Seine Vorstellungen sich nicht haben durchsetzen können.  
>Draco ekelt sich vor dem Rost, dem Schmutz, der langsamen Zersetzung. Und den Schuldgefühlen, die sich allmählich durch seine Maske fressen.<br>Die erste Nacht mit Hermine machte ihm dies vollends bewusst. Zuerst hasste er sie dafür. Bis er erkannte, dass er genau das will.

Sie ist wie der Regen, der all den Rost abwäscht. Der die Masken durchweicht und ihm einen berechtigten Grund gibt, sie abzulegen. Seine Welt beginnt, allmählich zu zerfallen, sich immer mehr von der Realität zu entfernen. Mit Seiner Hilfe lagen bestimmte Vorstellungen noch im Bereich des Möglichen, doch der Preis war zu hoch. Und nun sind alle Hoffnung auf eine solche zugegebenermaßen illusorische Zukunft verloren.  
>Warum muss man dann mit dem sinkenden Schiff untergehen, um seinen Stolz zu wahren? Er will nicht in die Tiefe gerissen werden und ertrinken.<br>Er will leben und die Vergangenheit ein für alle Mal vergessen.

_It's All A Game, Avoiding Failure,  
>When True Colours Will Bleed<br>All In The Name Of Misbehaviour  
>And The Things We Don't Need<br>I Lust For After No Disaster Can Touch,  
>Touch Us Anymore<br>And More Than Ever I Hope To Never Fall  
>Where Enough Is Not The Same It Was Before<em>

Er weiß, dass er sich weit vorwagt. Zu weit womöglich. Aber er bereut es nicht, sie nach ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen erneut aufgesucht zu haben. Er war erleichtert, als sie sofort darauf einging und sich schließlich auf diese Affäre mit ihm einließ.  
>Er fragt sie nicht nach dem Grund für ihr Einverständnis. Er will es auch nicht wissen. Soweit ist er noch nicht. Es ist das Verbotene, das Spiel mit seinen Grenzen, ein Ausbalancieren, wie weit er gehen kann, ohne von seinem Drahtseil herunterzufallen.<br>Das Risiko und das langsame Lösen von der Welt, in der er aufgewachsen ist, spornen ihn an.

Dennoch ist ihm bewusst, dass er sie braucht, um vor all dem, was ihn so anwidert, flüchten zu können. Er braucht einen Gegenpol, eine andere Welt, in die er eintauchen kann. Die Angst davor, sonst in ein bodenloses Nichts zu stürzen, begleitet ihn Tag für Tag. Doch im Gegensatz zu seinen Eltern soll diese Angst ihn nicht dazu zwingen, sich an alten Mustern regelrecht festzukrallen.  
>Sie werden den Untergang womöglich nicht mehr erleben, aber er ganz bestimmt. Der hässliche Rost auf ihren Masken stört sie vermutlich nicht oder sie ignorieren ihn stoisch. Er hingegen kann den Blick nicht davon abwenden.<p>

Sein Vater würde ihn ermahnen, sich mit dem zufrieden zu geben, was er hat. Immerhin ist seine Familie eine der reichsten der Zauberergemeinschaft. Milliarden von Galleonen stapeln sich in ihren Verließen in Gringotts. Berge voller Geld, mit denen sich Lucius früher einmal für Ihn ins Ministerium eingekauft hat. Der Garant für ein sorgen- und vor allem schuldenfreies Leben.  
>Welches Opfer ist es da, eine Reinblüterin zu heiraten, die ihren Namen für bedeutender erachtet als die Realität?<br>Aber sein Reichtum wird irgendwann denselben Rost ansetzen und zerfallen wie seine Verkleidung.  
>Und dann kann ihn nichts mehr vor dem erschreckenden Fall bewahren.<p>

**Ende**

4


End file.
